jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus is a genus of stegosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America and Europe. History Originating in the Late Jurassic period of North America, Stegosaurus was first cloned by InGen in the early 1990s, and were planned to be exhibited in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, although InGen maintained a herd of eleven Stegosaurs on Isla Sorna, by the time of the Jurassic Park incident in 1993, they had yet to transport any to Nublar.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During a mission to Sorna in 1997, a breeding herd of Stegosaurs were encountered by Dr. Ian Malcolm's group, and several were briefly captured by InGen.The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 2001, several Stegosaurs were briefly glimpsed on Isla Sorna by the survivors of a plane crash on the island.Jurassic Park III Stegosaurus were later exhibited on Isla Nublar for Masrani Global's Jurassic World theme park, where they lived alongside numerous other species of herbivores in the Gyrosphere Valley and Cretaceous Cruise attractions.Jurassic World Three years after the park was abandoned, numerous Stegosaurus were encountered on Isla Nublar, during a mission to rescue the dinosaurs from the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = StegoRainforest.png |alt1 = Stego Rainforest |caption1 = RAINFOREST |image2 = StegoSteppe.png |alt2 = Stego Steppe |caption2 = STEPPE |image3 = StegoWetland.png |alt3 = Stego Wetland |caption3 = WETLAND |image4 = StegoWoodland.png |alt4 = Stego Woodland |caption4 = WOODLAND }}Stegosaurus is a large species of stegosaurid dinosaur which lived in what is now North America and Portugal during the late Jurassic period, coexisting with other notable dinosaurs such as Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus and Diplodocus. The base genome of Stegosaurus is an olive green, with striped plates and tail spikes. Behaviour Stegosaurus is a herding animal, but becomes territorial with each other when there are more than nine individuals, a problem encountered on the Isla Sorna map when there are several lose on the island. It is advised therefore to house them in other exhibits or sell any excess Stegosaurus. Stegosaurus can also be kept with a number of other herbivores. Palaeontology Stegosaurus was first found in 1877 by the famous palaeontologist, Othniel Charles Marsh in the Morrison Formation. The name Stegosaurus means 'Roof Lizard', as Marsh first theorized that the plates lay across the dinosaur's back as a sort of armour. It was only after several complete skeletons were found that the plates were correctly reconstructed. The plates of Stegosaurus' and other North American stegosaurs such as Hesperosaurus are arranged in staggered alternating pairs, compared to many other stegosaurs from elsewhere in the world such as ''Kentrosaurus'' and ''Chungkingosaurus'' which are in straight pairs. The plates have long been a point of discussion. Being too fragile for defense, it is more likely they were for display or make the animal appear larger and more frightening to predators. In addition, Stegosaurus ''also had four spikes on its tail, which would have been used as potent weapons against predators. Some ''Stegosaurus skeletons had eight or six spikes instead, possibly as a birth defect or by genetic chance. Trivia * Stegosaurus was the fourth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 9 February 2018. * The base genome of the Stegosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World. * Stegosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * Stegosaurus was initially depicted with a low-hanging tail similar to old-fashioned portraits as well as its appearance in Jurassic World. But fan outcry led to the developers updating it with an elevated tail, which is possessed by both its real-life counterpart and its appearance in both The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. Gallery Stegosaurus-img.png|Pre-launch model Screenshot_2017-12-23_at_11.24.13_AM.png|Pre-launch in-game Stegosaurus Screenshot_2017-10-07_at_11.38.28_PM.png Screenshot_2018-04-01_at_10.33.46_PM.png StegoTransported.png|''Stegosaurus'' being transported. RexStegoFight.png|A Stegosaurus faces off against a Tyrannosaurus. References External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Ornithischians Category:Stegosaurs Category:Late Jurassic Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs